bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happened-Upon Meeting: Kujo-Taicho Trains the Kido Corps 18th Seat!
Streets of the Seireitei A young Shino Academy graduate, by the name of Satoru, walked the maze-like streets of Seireitei. He had graduated with high marks in Kido, and was excepted as a Seated member of the Kido Corps, specifically the 18th Seat. However...he was new to this place. He wandered, hoping to bump into someone who would be willing to show him the ropes. "Man...this place is HUGE! I wouldn't have so much trouble with practice of the Kido Corps didn't have to operate in such secrecy..." Satoru wandered on, drifting into the 9th Division section without noticing. Medaka Rosenkrantz was going through the assembly as she looked over spotting a new face. "You there!" She shouted pointing over at Satoru. "Why are you late!? No matter, there's no time. Just come over here. Since all the other instructors have their groups already picked out you will be under the Captain. Understood newbie?" Satoru looked around, but soon realized that she was talking to him. He began to object, but realized he might get into trouble if he revealed he was in the Kido Corps, so he nodded his head at the girl. "Uh...yes m'am, understood! .....Where is the...erm...Captain?" "Just come with me." Medaka spoke as she pulled Satoru along by the collar. "Don't do anything to upset him ok? He is already quite frustrated with many of the candidates." She then led him into a large chamber where a figure was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room looking into a small hole in the ground filled with water. "Kujo-dono. I've brought someone who was late and did not get an instructor." The man turned to face the two "Oh? The little armadillo think he doesn't have to show up on time does he? Hm. What's your name pest?" Satoru edged with fear, but kept up a brave face. Remembering the words of the woman next to him, he looked the Captain in the eye with a serious face, and spoke as calmly as possible. " Saturo. Saturo Takeshi, Taicho-sama." Saturo was afraid, yet somehow he felt...secure. Was it Kujo-taicho's presence? Or something else? It felt different here. Not like the Kido Corps. It felt...better. "Saturo? Hm. Takeshi." The man lifted his brow to face Satoru as he motioned to Medaka to leave the room. "So armadillo. What brings you here to Squad 9 barracks? Your answer better not dissapoint me. Based on your response we will go from there." Satoru looked at Kujo with forced calmness. Satoru's Reiatsu was easily dwarfed and overpowered by Kujo's, and he could tell that this could go bad soon. "Kujo-taicho...honestly...I'm not in the 9th Division. Im a recent graduate that was picked to join the Kido Corps but...in truth, I have a talent for Kido, however...that place isn't me. I simply wandered away, and found myself at your barracks sir." "I couldn't quite hear you there armadillo. Were you lying just then? I don't think any Kido scum would wonder into MY barracks. Are you sure you dont want to tell me the 'truth' now? You were just lost and came in late right?" The man turned looking at Satoru with one eye open Satoru looked mildly insulted, but became serious. For a brief minute, he was no longer afraid, but driven with the force to prove himself. "You need some proof huh? I'm a Kido Expert. I'll give you proof." Satoru held both hands towards an open window. "My right hand is the source of creation. My left hand is the shield which holds destruction at bay. Now, with both in union, let this power be released!"''A powerful source of energy gathered to Satoru's hands. "Hado no Hachijuichi...'Saikoushoushashori! (Supreme Lightning)" The energy fired out, in a massive bals of reddish lightning that bolted out the window in mere seconds. "Still not convinced?" There was more bravery in Satoru's tone and stare now, as he was, somehow, determined to prove himself to this Captain. "I speak the truth. I am Kido Corps, but that isn't what 'I '''want. Accept me into your division Kujo-taicho, and I shall give YOU my efforts and loyalty." Shiro looked over in anger as he charged foward grabbing Satoru by the neck forcing him onto the ground. "Who gave YOU the right to do anything armadillo? What if that Kido struck someone outside and injured them, would you consider yourself responsible?! Kido Expert? I don't think so. You are still a child in all regards of the word. I am nowhere near convinced that we need someone as reckless as you in Squad 9. You want to be accepted? How about you learn what it is to be a true Shinigami first." His grip remained on Satoru's neck as he sighed letting go before sitting back in his chair. "Flea. Here...I am the LAW. My rule is absolute. If I say you are lying then you are lying. If I say master your bankai I better not see you again until you do." Satoru stood up, and coughed a little. He looked right into the Captain's eyes with true bravery, as well as respect. "Yes sir. I understand. I may seem useless to you, but..." Satoru looked from Kujo to his Vice-Captain. "...I swear one day I'll become your very own 3rd Seat!" "Hmph. Flea don't get to confident. You may think this courage is impressive but I've seen too many just the same die because they were too confident in their own abilities. You must know your limits." Shiro looked up at Satoru with a serious look on his face "Tell me...have you even learned to communicate with your zanpakuto yet?" Satoru's eyes widened for a second, bu then he looked down. With Kido, he drew his weapon as if from nowhere. Satoru's Zanpakuto was relatively small, being a Wakizashi. The hilt was purple, and the guard was pewter. The guard itself, was shaped like an "S". Satoru drew it, and held it for Kujo-taicho to see. "No sir...I have not. I will not make excuses." Shiro walked toward Satoru punching him to the ground. "And why not? Have you been trying to communicate with it? That should ALWAYS be your priority as a shinigami in order to become stronger. Without that you are asking for a swift death. And the flea said you would become my 3rd seat? Those are some high expectations for someone who doesn't even know the name of his blade." Satoru looked at his sword, than back to the Captain. "I have been trying...but...I only ever see white snakes when I make the attempt to connect with my Zanpakuto. I know Jinzen, and that's what I've been trying." Satoru finished, and awaited further lecturing. "Oh? Is that another excuse?" Shiro prepared his fist to strike again before he stopped. "Hm. Better yet. Tell me. Has your zanpakuto attempted to contact YOU yet? If it hasn't that means you are not yet strong enough to handle its power." Satoru gripped his Zanpakuto tightly. "Of course it has...but my excuses are pointless. What I have to do is find my Zanpakuto's name. That's my starting point." Without another word, Satory went over to a little corner in the room, and promtly began Jinzen, oblivious to the Captain and Vice-Captain in the room. Shiro smiled slightly in anger as he walked over to Satoru and sat in front of him staring "I don't want you to move until you at least know the name of your blade. Who knows maybe you'll even discover something about yourself." Shiro then entered hisown meditation as well. Satoru's Inner World Satoru arrived on a black cloud. All around him, white snakes slithered menacingly. Satoru remained calm, and walked around, searching desperately for something other than the snakes, concentrating. Before long, a voice could be heard. It was a light voice, that of a females, almost calling out to im in curiosity. "....Satoru...? Satoru? Finally....you are here..." A female, dressed in a white kimono arrived from the snakes before Satoru. Satoru himself gazed at her in wonder. Was this the spirit of his blade? "Who are you?" He asked her. She smiled down at him, her expression, one of someone who had finally met a long lost friend. "''I am...your weapon....I am, your Moon. I am the pale face in the heavens...YOUR face in the heavens. I am that which will allow you to reach those who would oppose you. I am that which will allow you to reach those who threaten what and whom you care for. I am an Illusion. YOUR illusion, and reader Satoru. YOUR Moon Reader." Satoru looked upon her as she spoke. When she finished, he thought, focused...willed himself into understanding. "You are...my Moon Reader?" He asked her, suddenly understanding. The woman smiled, and revealed a sword in her hand. It was identical to his Zanpakuto. The blade however, quickly changed to a Nodachi with a black hilt, white guard, silver blade, and a chain at the pommel. "I am...'Tsukuyomi. And I AM your Zanpakuto''!" Satoru opened his eyes in the real world, where hours had passed. His Zanpakuto glowing slightly in his hand. It took the form of the weapon his inner spirit had held, a Nodachi with a completely black hilt, white guard, silver blade, and chain at the pommel. "Tsukuyomi! (Moon Reader)" Satoru said the name of his Zanpakuto, and held his Shikai before him. Satoru focused, and sealed his Zanpakuto back again, and sheathed it. Shiro felt the change in Satoru as he opened his eyes seeing a new blade in the young boy's hand. "Looks like you managed to accomplish the first task I set in front of you." Satoru bowed to his new Captain, a smile on his face. When he returned to facing him, his face was serious, but accomplished with expression. "I'll accomplish much more than that." "Oh? You do realize that I don't like you right Armadillo? You've wasted several hours. You want to get to be 3rd seat? Well you might want to hope my current 3rd seat dies." Shiro smirked as he stood walking back to his chair. "You have a lot of work to do. Tell me....what are you reasons for wanting to fight?" Satoru's eyes widened...he had not taken into account that there was already a 3rd Seat officer in the 9th Division...but he did not waver. He would do whatever he had to do in order to fulfill hs goal. "Whether you like me or not, Kujo-taicho, I will become your 3rd Seat. Regardless of what happens. My reasons for fighting? I enjoy being able to protect people, and have come to respect the fact that fighting by your side is what's best." "Whether I like you or not? You do realize that I am the one that promotes you right armadillo? I have to say I do like your spunk. Its something a lot of people lose upon meeting me. Hm...but you're reason for fighting is the road to death, this is not a pageant. You wish to fight to protect people? Would you feel the same if those very same people turned around to kill you?" Satoru looked up to Kujo with anger hinted in his eyes. "You talk with the assumption that I have friends! You think I've made FRIENDS at that Academy? I spent my time studying Kido! Why do you think I was taken to the Kido Corps, the organization of secrecy?! I don't have friends! The only people who I'm going to be protecting are anyone with a 9th Division emblem on them, and that protection is not from any sort of attachment, but simply from the fact that it's my JOB to! You might be a Captain, but you clearly over-step actuality. I'm not afraid of you, and I dont care if you like me or if you promote me. I'll still protect you, regardless. If you turn on me, than I obviously failed in my duties, but I WILL defend myself." Satoru finished his speech, and waited for Kujo's reaction. "Are you done with your rant flea? I could kill you just as fast as I blinked. Learn to bite your toundue when speaking to your superiors or I will rip it out myself. I am the LAW! You are nothing more to me than cannon fodder. Learn your place boy or I will be forced to make you learned quite quickly." Shiro grabbed Satoru by the collar as he continued "You say you are not afraid of me? The armadillo thinks he has true courage? Don't make me laugh. Talk is one thing but action is another. You will protect everyone in the 9th division? You JUST learned you zanpakuto's name you lowly insect. Get your inflated ego in check before someone comesto burst your bubble killing you in the process. Got it?" Shiro dropped Satoru to the ground as he went back to sitting in his chair calling Medaka in. "Yes Kujo-sama?" She kneeled before him hurridly "Talk to the flea. He is starting to aggravate me." Satoru got up, and calmly brushed himself off. He looked again towards the Captain. "Kujo-taicho...I know what you can do, but that still doesn't mean you scare me. I don't doubt that you could kill me, but if you wanted to, you could have by now." Realizing Kujo was done with him, he turned his attention to the Vice-Captain, and smiled warmly. "Hi, sorry about all that. Obviously you know this, but I'm Satoru Takashi. You are?" Shiro looked in fear as he realized the mistake Satoru just made. "Flea...get out of here! You just ticked my vice captain." Medaka looked up at Satoru "What!? You forgot me?! I was the one who brought you in here! I will make do 1000 sprints carring me and another on your back!" Satoru's face did not change from his smile. He instead turned around, and positioned himself as one would do if they were to give someone a piggy-back ride. "My apologies Fukutaicho-sama. Shall we begin the sprints?" Satoru was pleasent, but he was also serious. He waited till she was ready. Medaka smiled as she climbed up standing on his back upright. "Now If I fall the amount will increase by three-fold. You must maintain speed and balance. Too slow and I will add another person. Let us be off." Satoru smiled somewhat wickedly, and instead of leaving vial the door, he jumped out the office window, with her on his back, and began falling, laughing like a kid while doing so. He landed on the nearest shingle, and began sprinting across the rooftops, whilst keeping a firm hold on his female Vice-Captain. "Let me know if you wanna stop for food or something ok?" He playfully called to her. "DO NOT speak unless spoken to." Medaka's reply was harsh and quick. "Go down to the courtyards. We will begin training there." Satoru laughed, and cascaded down the rooftops one by one until he landed squarely in the courtyards. He bent over so that Medaka could get off his back, and they could begin the training. "You go stand over there until we are ready to begin. We will learn what kind of abilities your zanpakuto possesses by practicing on a living doll." Medaka then pulled out a shikigami and forced some of her spirtual energy into the dall causing the straw body to spring to life in the form of a shinigami. Satoru walked over to where she directed, and drew his Zanpakuto, facing her Shikigami doll. As it transformed into a replica of an actual Shinigami, Satoru concentrated, and released his sword. "Collapse and Shatter..." In an instant, his normal Wakizashi became a Nodachi, with a black hilt, white guard, and silver blade. The tassel on the sealed formed transformed into its silver chain-style as well. "Tsukuyomi!" At first, nothing at all happened. Then, the area around them began to change...becoming monotone, or black and white. Seemingly, the doll was the only thing affected. However, a voice whispered into Satoru's ear. It was the voice, of Tsukyomi herself... "Your superior was foolish...my illusion ritual is not singularly sight, smell, or one of the five senses...it is all of them. Just as '''Human Suffering' is inescapable....so is my wrath..." Satoru looked over...indeed, his Vice-Captain was also monotoned. He called over to her, to warn her of what was happening. "Vice-Captain! My Zanpakuto is an Illusion-Type, one who affects all five senses, and is triggered by all of them as well. I don't doubt that you see everything in black and white, but don't worry!" Medaka remained closed her eyes as she spoke to Satoru. "Focus on your opponent. You're still far to weak for your abilities to have any real effect on me yet." The shikigami began to morph into one of the Shinigami of past legends. Taking the appearance of Renji Abarai it whispered slowly "Roar, Zabimaru." Slinging his blade toward Satoru he jumped up in preparation for a follow-up attack. Hitojunen....Human Suffering "''My first aspect...Loneliness...utilize it Satoru..." Satoru focused upon Renji, in hopes that it would only target him. "Tandokuno Tsukuyomi! (Moon Reader's Loneliness)." Immediately, to the immitated Renji, peopel such as Ikkaku Madarame, Byakuya Kuchiki, and of course, Rukia Kuchiki began to appear. They gave distainful looks, and walked away, turning their backs to him. Unfortunately, the same effect was also applicated to Medaka. Medaka remained silent as she flicked her hair back. Renji stopped in his tracks as he looked as his former friends turned their backs on him causing him to stumble and fall into the ground before looking up at a Satoru in anger hurling Zabimaru towards him once more. Satoru tuck-an-rolled out of the way, rising back up gracefully. "Very good...now try the next one..." Satoru focused again on his power. He was worried about his Vice-Captain, but he also wasn't so keen on getting wacked with that Zabimaru. "Osore Tsukuyomi!" (Moon Reader's Fear). Tsukuyomi changed the field again, creating Renji and Medaka's worst possible fears to appear before them, taunting, haunting, and berating them. Medaka simply pulled out a dagger as she stabbed her finger as she looked at Jitsuzai and Anna kill each other in front of her. "Hm? My perception is a little off....maybe this brat has some potential after all." Medaka surged her spiritual energy through the Squad 9 area signaling to Shiro to come out to the open. "Satoru. Seal your zanpakuto, we are beginning part two of your training." Shiro jumped down causing a cloud of dirt to arise around him, as it cleared he could be seen smiling. "Looks like its me and you this time armadillo." Satoru sealed his Zanpakuto, and sheathed it. "Sorry for the effects on you. She's not very picky, that Tsukuyomi." Satoru smiled at his Vice-Captain, and awaited further instruction, excited that it would be between her and him. "Armadillo. I want you to battle me without releasing your shikai." Shiro smiled as he cracked his knuckles. Satoru blinked, then tossed aside his Zanpakuto. He could rely on it later after all, and took a basic fighting stance. "Alright...as you wish Vice-Captain." He used a basic Shunpo, but on a zig-zag formation heading towards her. When he was within striking distance, he leapt up, and aimed to kick her. "Vice-captain? Oh no boy...I think you're mistaken. Your fight is with me!" Shiro appeared above Satoru throwing him to the ground in front of Medaka as she shrugged and went to go sit down. "Let's go. Let me see all that you have in store for me armadillo." Satoru stood up...in pain...but showing none of it...curse his random moments of ditzyness...going after the wrong person...He looked over at his Captain. "Bakudo no Nijuroku: Kyokko (曲光, Curved Light)!" Satoru is instantly hidden from sight, by bending the light around him. Satoru even went through the trouble of hiding his Reiatsu and general presence from Shiro. Silently, he aimed his next move, suddenly firing Hado#20: '''Kakusu Hitode, '''which created many small bullets that were fired at an amazing speed towards the Captain. Jumping back Shiro smiled as he brought his blade down as it made contact with the ground "Bypass all limits, Banbutsu." As the blade made contact with the cement an armadillo formed from the cement block blocking Satoru's kido. "I'm suprised you got up so quickly boy. Looks like the armadillo has some fight in him after all." Category:Roleplay Category:RazeOfLight Category:WanderingShinobi